The Right Mix
by psejhan
Summary: Betsy has a crush on debonair Dr. Reed, but really she shouldn't. Dr. Reed has a crush on innocent Betsy, but really he shouldn't. So, what do you get with two people crushing on each other in spite their obvious mismatch? Mixed signals. Will they ever get the mix right? BetsyxJeremy (Jetsy? lol)


The Right Mix

Disclaimer: So I'm trying to think of things I own, but I can't really come up with one.

I promise things will get more exciting, although this is mainly fluff. Hope you like it. Please have patience with me.

Chapter 1

It was another long day at the office. Mindy was asking advice on how to have casual sex, which really, she should have asked about long before. If only they'd had this talk before she became a casualty at the game. "You find someone you can never respect."

Cogwheels were turning in Mindy's head. "And you chose me! What are you trying to say Jeremy?"

"I don't want to sound mean, but has it ever occurred to you why our tryst began right after your ex boyfriend's wedding?"

"I hate you. I cannot believe you. Actually, I can. You're really quite a flat character, aren't you?

"Well!" Jeremy interrupted. "Before you say anything else, your're a different person now, mindy. Very different." It was true. Now, he could tell that she really was desperate for casual sex, and not intimate lovemaking, _ugh, gross._

"I... I'm not exactly sure that's a compliment, Jeremy." Even he wasn't sure it was a compliment but before he could say anything else, there were three knocks to his office, then Betsy's head popping into his room.

"Umm Dr. Jeremy, Mrs. Florence just arrived." She gave him one of those cute, standard smiles. It's like Betsy gave away those cute smiles for everyone, and though that makes that sort of smile quite usual, no one could refuse it. It's like the free pens they give doctors at conventions—you can never have enough pens.

"Oh thanks Betsy, you're a darling. Well I better get going now." Dr. Jeremy stood up. "Oh, wait, this is my office. Mindy, would you mind?"

"Wait a second, Mrs. Florence can wait. So, basically you're saying that not having sex with you is a good thing?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that? I mean, it is, I dare say, in the words of some other girl, quite rewarding to sleep with me."

"Betsy!" Betsy's head immediately popped in again, as if she's been standing outside his door this whole time. "Dr. Reed here thinks that he's a "reward" to women who sleep with him, who are nine times out of ten, because you know, I'm that one out of ten who's not, crazy and without a speck of self-worth. What do you say about that?"

"I never said that! You're twisting my words around."

"That's awful Dr. Reed. You're a horrible person." Betsy looked awfully disappointed in him before she slammed the door shut. How long was it before lunch time? He was having heartburns, he must be hungry.

"Thank you, Mindy. Thank you very much." Jeremy rolled his eyes at his colleague.

"What are you thanking me for? It's not like she's ever going to have to be concerned with your sexual activities."

"I know. We'd never work out." Jeremy sighed.

"You've thought about it? Oh, who am I kidding, of course you have, you sleazeball." Mindy opened the door to exit.

"I do not fantasize, Mindy, I never have the need to." Mindy swooped out and in came Mrs. Florence giving him a funny look.

XOXO

Jeremy took his turkey sandwich out of the fridge and a carton of orange juice before sitting himself beside Betsy. "Betsy, darling, look, what Mindy said in my office…" Jeremy was surprised with himself how disturbed he felt by her reaction that morning.

"You don't need to explain, Dr. Reed, your sex life is none of my business, and never will be."

Betsy, who was eating a hotdog bun pushed the last two inches into her mouth, which she had perhaps underestimated, as she nearly choked and had to concentrate for a few seconds just so she could arrange it around her mouth. She grabbed her carton of apple juice and stood up.

"Betsy, don't be mad at me."

Betsy was about to say something, but when she opened her stuffed mouth, he saw a bit of what was in it and he pulled a face. Betsy immediately closed her mouth and mumbled something incoherent before leaving the lunchroom.

Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle. But his mirth lasted for such a brief time as he realized that Betsy still thought him a horrible person. What could be worse? Betsy's got him all mixed up.

AN*Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
